Room for Two
by Abby -WCD
Summary: Yuugi has been shipped off to Hogwarts by his step-parents, forced to stay. Yuugi, who already hates the place, meets up with Draco who finds the child too cute. And when Yuugi and Yami are sorted, how will they be placed in separate houses? Y-HP cross


Summery: Yuugi has been shipped off to Hogwarts by his new step-parents, being told he has to stay. Yuugi, who already hates the place, meets up with a certain Slytherin, who finds the child too cute. And once Yami and Yuugi both get to Hogwarts, how will they be sorted?

N/A: HAH. I've turned evil. I decided to write one of these crossovers. Finally, after reading many good titles of the lovely YGO/HP crossover list, I originated my own plan of action. No, I have NOT seen this done, and I made it up all by myself, but I do dedicate this to all that have YGO/HP fanfics that I read to get the inspiration. This _was_ fun to write.

Will there me more? Yes. I'm starting to write the second chapter. When I enjoy to write something, I WRITE it. So there. But I'll only post it here if I get enough reviews. Mesa picky, that I am.  
**_  
Mhmm.  
_**  
Oh. Thank Basil, my muse, for this. He's been making me write continuously. He deserves a prize.  
STORY! Don't forget to review, nanodaa. XD

* * *

Room for Two 

**Yuugi to Yami  
_Yami to Yuugi _**

Yuugi sighed, leaning back into the compartment's un-comfort. It'd been less than ten minutes since the train had left its station, and the young child was already less than amused. His mind was racking numerous complaints about how his stepfather had forced him to come to the school, how his stepmother was refusing to let him come down for Christmas (and every other holiday), and how his grandfather had put him up for adoption-

**_Aibou, stop that.  
_  
Why should I? It's not as if anyone cares anymore...my own grandfather** **abandoned me to this new family…  
_  
He was afraid he wouldn't be able to take care of you any longer, due to his weakened condition.  
_  
But he didn't have to put _us_ up for adoption!  
**  
…

…**Yami, I just miss him.  
_  
As do I._**

The door to the compartment suddenly slid open sharply, making Yuugi jumped out of his thoughts. From startle, Yami took control, eyes now glaring at the upcoming strangers. Three teenagers stood in the doorway, two of them male and one female, staring wide-eyed at the frowning transfer student in front of them. The middle one spoke up, green forests dazzled by the insane hair style of the boy in front of him.

"Are you new?" Yami continued to glare at the three, ignoring the stranger's question. The red head of the group blinked, looking over at his best friend. Harry shrugged, trying a new question.

"What's your name?"

"…Mutou Yuugi." The baffled brunette witch stared at Yami, eyeing the puzzle that was around his neck. Her voice reached the surface.

"Are you Japanese…or Egyptian?" Yami turned his glare to her, making Hermione feel uneasy. The old pharaoh quirked an eyebrow.

"Japanese. Why would you think I was Egyptian?" Hermione re-caught Yami's crimson gaze, still not feeling quite secure under that powerful stare.

"You have the Eye of Ra on your-"

"Bloody hell! That _is_ the Eye of Ra! I saw that on a pyramid when I was in Egypt!" Ron gawked at the puzzle around Yami's neck, cerulean eyes filled with excite. Yami put a protective hand over the legendary eye, giving a death glare at the gaping carrot head.

"My Grandfather gave it to me. Is it your usual behavior to be rude enough to leave your jaw wide open? Or is it habitual? (1)" Ron blinked, not catching the insult immediately. But after another few seconds, the Weasley's mind clicked, and Ron shut his mouth quickly, cheeks flushing furiously.

"What exactly-?" Yami groaned, standing up from his seat. Placing a hand on his hip, the pharaoh turned to the trio, letting his loose hand reach for his deck. Harry whipped out his wand out of reflex, stepping back onto Hermione's foot. The girl squealed, kicking at the famous child's shin. The boy who lived hissed it off, keeping his face towards his "rival".

"Could you three please move out of my compartment? You're making me feel uneasy, with your wand pointing at me and all," Yami smirked, letting his scarlet waves clash with the Gryffindor's emeralds. The Potter growled.

"Fine, Slytherin." With that, he flipped his wand back into his pocket, turning and leaving the cubicle. The other two soon followed after him. Yami sighed, sitting back down into the plush hardness.

…**someone isn't in the best of moods.  
_  
I'm tired of meeting new people. Our friends are the only people we need.  
_  
…that's not true. We're going to need others…and they _seemed_ nice! Now they're going to hate me. Stupid yami.**

**_I'm hurt, aibou. Don't you love me?  
_  
I will if you keep control for awhile. I'm…taking…a nap-  
_  
Fine. But you have to take over later, okay?_**

…

…**_aibou?_**

…**zzz…**

_**Stupid hikari.**_

Grinning, Yami pulled out the History of Magic textbook, rereading the section of Egyptian sorcery.

_/an hour later/_

…**_aibou. Wake up. Aibou…AIBOU!_**

**AHhjdkfja! What! **

_**I'm tired. Take over.**_

**But-!**

_**Take. Over. Now.**_

…**grr…**

Yuugi grumbled as the pharaoh made the switch, making the petit child take over the body. Yuugi attempted to cuddle up against the seat's armrest, finding he was very uncomfortable. The child cried out loud.

"It's cold DAMMIT!"

"Who the hell are you?" Yuugi sat up abruptly, turning towards the cubicle's sliding door. A pale platinum blonde stood in the way of the door, eyebrow quirked up curiously. The grumpy child rubbed his eyes childishly.

"Mutou Yuugi. And tired. Why aren't these seat-bench-things more comfortable?" The tri-colored haired boy whined, trying to snuggle against the back of the bench, ignoring the staring blonde. A chuckle cut through Yuugi's tired thoughts.

"You look like your eight. How old are you, little boy?" Yuugi's amethyst eyes snapped open, and the short child glared at the taller boy, still trying to find warmth within the seat's un-plushness. Draco incessantly stared.

"Sixteen. Now can you _please _leave? I'm trying to sleep!" Yuugi griped, giving the stranger a cute pout that only the small child could give. Draco found himself extremely amused with this strange child.

"Are you the new student that Potter's been bitching about? The prick that's cockier than me?" Yuugi stared up at the towering student in front of him, attention now caught. He mumbled into the seat's headboard, and all Draco could hear was a muffled nothing. He waited for Yuugi to repeat himself more clearly in his annoyed "I'm_ waiting_" pose.

"…he wasn't being very _friendly_-" A chuckle fell from the Slytherin's mouth. Yuugi blinked, not quite understanding what was so funny. He silently gazed up at the tall blonde, mauve orbs wide with confused innocence. Draco took one last look at the cute child before turning to leave.

"You're too cute." With that, the Malfoy left. Yuugi stared after him, mind sincerely clueless. He shrugged it off, turning back to attempt to fall asleep on the piece-of-crap that the compartment's seats were made out of.

hours later

Looking up to the towering castle in front of him, Yuugi yawned, rocking the boat slightly as he stretched. The giant who had introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid sat in behind him (though still in the center), using a polka dotted umbrella (2) to power the small row boat towards the large school. Yuugi stared at the castle, eyeing the enormous building with little interest. Another yawn escaped his mouth, causing his eyes to tear up from sleep.

_**It's big. **_

**Too big. We're going to get lost. A lot.**

_**No; you're going to get lost. I'm use to large palaces. Pharaoh, remember?**_

…**shut up. **

_**I think we're close to docking. The large oaf is talking to you…or attempting some sort of communication, at least. **_

"-and a'ter yeh've done that, you can be off to Great Hall-" Yuugi sighed.

**I missed what he said.**

_**Oh well. It's not as if you could have understood him even if you were listening.**_

**Ouch. Someone is being arrogant today.**

_**It's a trait a pharaoh picks up over the years.**_

"-'nd…Yuugi? You listenin'?" The purple eyed child blinked, just now noticing that they were docked. Hagrid was already out of the boat, staring at the petit Japanese boy in front of him.

"Err, sorry, but I was in a daze. What did you say…the whole trip over here?" Yuugi tried to smile his way out, but the large half-giant just laughed it off. He put one of his large hands on top of Yuugi's head, flatting his soft hair down past his ears. The child squeaked under Hagrid's pat.

"J'st go down to the Great Hall, 'kay?" Yuugi blinked, wondering where this hall of Great was. Yami chuckled inside of his mind, making Yuugi blush from embarrassment. Hagrid didn't see his confusion and started to walk off. Yuugi trotted after him.

**Great. I have NO idea where I'm going, so I have to follow…what's _his_ name again…?**

_**I don't know. Just make sure you don't lose him…but…that's sort of hard to do, considering his size.**_

**What's with you today? Took a bastard pill?**

_**Hey. Language.**_

…**that's funny. No.**

_**Crap. Aibou, don't run into-**_

Yuugi ran straight into the half giant's back. He fell backwards, plopping down onto the floor painfully on his hind.

…**ouch. **

_**Watch where you're going.**_

…**thanks. **

_**No problem, hikari.**_

Ignoring his smirking yami inside of his head, Yuugi stood back up, looking around him to see where the big man had led him. Hagrid pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, walking straight down the middle of the crowded room. The many students that occupied the seats at four great tables turned to face the two entering, chatter being born between certain cliques. Yuugi felt uneasy as he followed the giant towards the front of the room, where a large hat sat upon a measly stool.

"Yuugi Mutou?" Yuugi looked over to his left, faced with an elderly woman wearing witch's attire. Her spectacles sat on the edge of her nose as she stared strangely at the small child. She checked off the boy's name on her clipboard.

"Can you go sit on that stool and put the hat on your head to be sorted?" Yuugi nodded, walking over to itty chair in the front of the room. He missed the stare of an old man sitting right behind him, inspecting the Japanese kid with great wonder in his crystal waves. Yuugi picked up the heavy hat and plopped onto the stool, putting the hat upon his black, crimson, and golden locks.

Suddenly a rush went over his head. Yuugi swayed violently forward for a split second, catching himself before he fell off the stool.  
**_  
What the-_**

**Yami…?**

_/ Oh? There are two of you/_

Silence filled the Mutou's mind for a second. Then a heated conversation began.

_**Who the HELL are you?**_

_/ I'm called the Sorting Hat. And what the devil are you, creature? No, wait, don't tell me. Pharaoh Atemu/ _

**How did you know that-?**

_/ I know all, little Yuugi Mutou. What is this ancient pharaoh doing in your mind/_

_**Now wait just a minute-**_

**Yami…wait. Let's explain.**

…**_fine. Hurry up._**

**Okay. Yami is from my puzzle. And he-**

_/ Fills your void of dark…yes, yes…I know…but let's see. What house should I put you in/_

…**_house? What?_**

_/ You, pharaoh, should be in Slytherin. But…Yuugi should be in…? No, no…this won't do. This won't do at all. /_

**What do you mean this won't-?**

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and Yuugi's mind felt like it was being ripped in half. He screamed, but his howl was left silent, not letting my noise escape from his gaping mouth. Once the pain had ceased and the light faded, Yuugi blinked, confused.

"What…?"

"…Yuugi?" Yuugi turned slowly to his left, amethyst depths wide with shock.

His eyes locked with familiar crimson ones. Yami stared at his aibou, mind as clueless as his hikari's. The Sorting Hat was still on the stool, while the two tri-colored haired boys were standing before the perplexed student and teacher bodies. The Sorting Hat spoke up, mouthing its words of cloth clearly.

"Atemu Yami, Slytherin. Mutou Yuugi, Gryffindor."

* * *

(1) : Okay, if you don't get this, don't feel bad. It's bad Abby humor. Just think of it this way...what kind of person stands in front of a person with their mouth open...waiting for something to go into it...? ...now you may laugh or be disgusted. XD  
(2) : OhohOH! Hagrid got upgraded...pink to polka dotted. Let's all cheer for him. :cheering:

N/A: See? It's different. And weird. It was fun as hell to write though. Especially the Draco and Yuugi scene. Here's Draco, watching as Yuugi is CUDDLING the bench thing. I was laughing my ass off.

Now, review. Or I shall be forced to never update again. And yes, you can review telling me to update my other stories (please NAME the story you want updated though)...I _will_ listen. Promise.

Review, nanodaa. :offt: (and I hate QuickEdit dearly)


End file.
